Conociendo a un desconocido
by Aurora343
Summary: Un alguien de la PDI Brigada de investigaciones de Homicidios investiga a Johnny C. y deside hacerle una visita...las concecuencias son lo de menos


Esta historia no es mía, es de una amiga que yo estimo mucho y a la cual le pegue el gusto por este comic, espero que sea de su agrado…

Conociendo a un desconocido:

Era un horrible día, soleado, pero de esos horribles que te recuerdan que todos son felices menos tu. Ese día alguien caminaba hacia la casa de Johnny. Era un joven de bastante buena facha, que miraba todo lo que lo rodeaba con cierto asco. Al llegar al número 777 se detuvo ante la puerta y golpeó, como sabiendo que el timbre estaba conectado a un circuito de torturas.

-Bien, ya estás acá, no hay vuelta… qué más da si mi vida acaba aquí- Pensaba. Al no obtener respuesta, volvió a golpear. Alcanzó a oír el ruido de algo cayendo y un gritó que se extinguió al caer el peso.

Finalmente Johnny abre la puerta, salpicado de un líquido rojo, que a juicio del visitante, era sangre.

-Estaba ocupado- se excusó Johnny mientras limpiaba una manca de su cara- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? –agregó con ironía.

-Johnny C…

-Prefiero Johnny, Nny en su defecto.

-Soy parte de la brigada de investigaciones de homicidios. Vengo a hablar con usted –decía al tiempo que enseñaba su placa de la PDI.

Algo molesto, Johnny lo invitó a pasar.

-Siéntese donde pueda – Le dijo Nny al tiempo que limpiaba un cuchillo.

-No es ningún misterio que usted es el homicida.

-Ah, pues me da igual.

-Lo supuse… Tenemos todo un respaldo de detectives, los mejores, trabajando en esto… ¿cuánto cree que tardamos en averiguar la verdad? – al ver la reacción desinteresada de Nny, agregó- sólo 5 días.

-Pues los felicito por descubrir lo evidente… Pero solo por curiosidad ¿Por qué no vienen por mi?- sonríe, como sabiendo la respuesta.

-Miedo. Yo no vengo a llevarlo preso, ni siquiera vengo a buscar pruebas. Se perfectamente cuál será el final de esta conversación.

-Y aún así has venido… Vaya desprecio por la vida.

-Para ser franco, sí. Odio mi vida. Solo quiero saber cuál es el motivo de tus crímenes.

Johnny señala con cierto respeto, o miedo, hacia una pared color sangre coagulada.

-Una pared… Bueno, he oído motivos peores.

-¡¿Estás llamándome loco, demente, insensato, RARO!?

-No, solo creo que… -se resigna a tutearlo- estas algo paranoico.

-¿pa… ra…noico? – Empieza a reír- Vivo en una casa con una pared que acabará con todos si no la mantengo empapada con sangre… ¡¿Y tú me llamas paranoico!?

-No lo decía por eso, lo decía porque en ningún momento intenté insultarte – decide volver al tema- ¿así qué matas para pintar la pared con sangre?... Veo que hay una capa fresca.

-¡Culpable! – Declara Nny levantando su mano- Fuiste muy hábil como para no tocar el timbre, pero nunca sospechaste de la puerta.

-¿con qué soy cómplice?

-Sip – dice mientras busca entre sus "herramientas de trabajo"- ¿Qué se siente estar del otro lado de la ley?

El joven ríe y se queda un rato reflexionando. Luego le confiesa a Nny el hecho de lo mucho que empezó a desear ser homicida luego de descubrir que, el mismo día que él ingresaba a la escuela de investigaciones, su madre fue asesinada y su hermana menor asesinada y violada (¡en ese orden!) y todo a manos del idiota vecino de en frente.

-Esos hijos de perra inescrupulosos- admitió Nny, bastante serio

-No creí que concordaras conmigo.

-Entiendo lo de matar a alguien porque te ha fastidiado, pero algo muy distinto es… -exclama completamente indignado- ¡VIOLAR A UN MUERTO!

-Además… una niña pequeña, un alma pura…

-Eso no es cierto – lo interrumpe- generalmente los niños son los más prejuiciosos. Cuando voy por las calles son los primeros en verme asustados. No pretendas que crea eso de que son puros.

-Bueno Johnny, por mi está bien… De todas formas esas ganas de asesinar cambiaron a hacer justicia en buena ley.

-Lo que muchas veces tarda, o nunca llega. ¡Mírame! Soy el ejemplo perfecto. ¡¡Ustedes jamás vendrán por mí porque me temen!!

-Solo los ineptos de mis compañeros. Además ¿qué haríamos contigo? Si te llevamos preso, de seguro te escapas.

-Alguien debe alimentar a la pared – dice con cierto aire de orgullo, mientras afila un cuchillo.

-Además… con lo flaco que estas fácilmente podrías atravesar entre los barrotes.

-Eso no era necesario- pensaba Nny, mientras desquitaba su ira con el cuchillo.

-Llevarte a un manicomio, ni pensarlo. Y matarte, simplemente no es una opción.

-Supongo que estas en lo correcto – Contempla el cuchillo-¿Estás listo?

-Tan listo como se puede estar… Un gusto conversar contigo.

-… ¡¿Es acaso uno de esos ODIOSOS chantajes emocionales?!

-No soy de decir este tipo de cosas. Es algo sincero.

-Gracias… supongo.

-Solo te pido algo… una muerte sin torturas.

-¡No te lo aseguro!

THE END

Nos vemos en otra

Byebye

Metanse a: www. Jhonen-the –.com


End file.
